Dipper loves his BLONDE Candy
by LadySweets
Summary: It's been four and a half years since Dipper and Mabel Pines have visited and now their sixteen years old. A lot of people have left then, but a few people stayed. Read this story to see how Dipper gets back with a old friend, but also might accidentally fall for the wrong girl. Review.
1. Long Time No See

**_Chapter 1: Long Time No See_**

**_Third Person's P.O.V._**

It was a hot and sunny summer day. The sunlight was gleaming, ice cream shops were everywhere. A bus held a pair of twins, named Dipper and Mabel Pines, who were just returning to the small town of Gravity Falls to spend a summer at the Mystery Shack after four and a half years. Some of the townspeople were gone. Wendy and her friends were at college, Soos moved to Idaho with his new wife, Martha, the cops had sadly passed away, but there were still some residents, such as Candy and Grenda, the Northwests, and the Gleefuls who remained in Gravity Falls.

_**Dipper's P.O.V.**_

While Mabel was working her shift, I was sitting down on the couch watching TV. _It's kinda boring here, _I thought to myself.

''Mabel, Grunkle Stan, I'm going out to explore the town!''

''Okay, I really don't care'' Grunkle Stan said while Mabel called out, ''Bring me back some food!''

I went out, just looking around. _Wow, Gravity Falls sure has stayed the same_, I thought. I was just spacing out until I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a girlish figure hovering over me.

''Hey, do you need help getting up?'' The figure asked.

''No, I'm fine; thanks for asking.'' I replied.

''Wow I should really look where I'm going." the figure added.

''Its okay. I should watch where I'm going too.'' I told her.

_Whoa, she looks really familiar,_ I thought, as her long, blond, wavy hair blew over her face.

''Hi I'm Dipper Pines what's your name,'' I asked. ''Oh, my name is Pacifica Northwest.'' she replied. ''PACIFICA!?'' I exclaimed.

**_Pacifica's P.O.V._**

''Um, hey was there something I said?'' I stuttered. _Man, this guy is extremely hot!_

''Don't you remember? It's me, Dipper? Or maybe you'll remember my twin sister Mabel, the one you used to pick on all the time?'' Dipper exclaimed.

Huh, maybe I do remember. A girl named Mabel and a boy named Dipper... oh my god it's all coming back to me now!

Then I said, ''I used to not like you just because you were related to that weirdo of a sister, probably still is one, that little menace...so anyway you me and a candlelight dinner tonight at eight?'' I flirtatiously said.

''What of course not I would never go out on a date with a girl who tormented and is still rude to my sister for absolutely no reason at all!'' Dipper sputtered.

''Well just because I was KINDA mean...'' ''extremely rude for no apparent reason,'' Dipper interrupted. ''Yes I was going to get to that eventually. Anyways since that all happened in the past let's just forget about it. I don't even hate Mabel anymore.'' I lied through my teeth. ''Well oh yeah, Pacifica, you can just prove it to me by following me back to the shack and apologizing to her face.'' he said.

It took me a while but I slowly agreed and let him lead me to the mystery shack. _This is way too much work for a guy,_ I thought to myself.


	2. Ugh, Not You Again

Chapter 2

Pacifica's P.O.V.

_Okay, I can do this,_ I think to myself_._ _All I have to do is lie to Mabel saying that I've changed so I can score a date with Dipper._ I walk into the doors of the mystery shack and see Mabel on the counter humming to her self while glitter and sparkles are everywhere. Yep, she hasn't changed one bit. Dipper clears his throat and says ''Mabel, I didn't bring back any food but I did bring someone back...'' he goes on. Mabel stops humming and gets a good look at me, then gasps and says, '' I know you! You're Pacifica Northwest, the girl who was rude to everyone and especially made fun of me and my friends! ''Yes, I know I've been pretty mean in the past but...'' ''PRETTY MEAN?! You were terrible and such a witch!'' Mabel interrupts. Then Dipper steps forward and says, ''Pacifica, if my sister can't forgive you for what you've done in the past or if you can't convince her to change her mind then we can never date it would just be too much drama.''

Mabel's P.O.V.

The second Pacifica walks out the door I start screaming at Dipper. '' How could you do this to me?! You know that I hated her so much?! Why would you bring her back?! Huh?! So you could make fun of me or something!? Whatever, it's all just too terrible to go on.'' Dipper looks shocked for a minute, then calmly pats me on the back and says, ''Look sis, I'm sorry I had to do that to you. It's just because when I bumped into her a little while ago she seemed genuinely nice...whatever it's all in the past now. What about you and me go to Greasy's Diner and get something to eat? It's still morning, you know. And maybe on our way we might see you old friends, Candy and Grenda.'' ''Oh yeah I wonder if they've changed or not. '' I squeal. ''Then let's go,'' Dipper says as he grabs my hand and leads me out of the Mystery Shack.

Dipper's P.O.V.

As Mabel and I walked besides the streets of Gravity Falls we see a bunch of people gathered around something ahead of us. We squish and squeeze through the crowd so we can get a better view of the attraction. Suddenly, the clouds turn gray and it's very windy all of a sudden. Then it turns back to regular weather but now we see a tiny figure about 5'2 on the stage. He turns and faces the crowd and I and Mabel know EXACTLY who this little creep is. Gideon. He looks as he's 13 now, but he now dyed his hair blonde and leaves it down. The second he turns to us he recognizes us, then gasps and takes a few steps back. Then he says to the crowd that the show would be canceled today because he has some '' errands'' to run. The moment he says errands he turns and gives us an evil look. He vanishes and all the townspeople leave. When everybody was gone he vanishes in front of us and says, ''Long time no see Pines twins'' as he menacing twirls his finger around the green amulet that Mabel had destroyed years ago. Before we tried to do something he snaps his fingers and we all disappeared.


End file.
